


One Single Moment

by Kayim



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Carlisle set eyes on 16 year old Esme, he knew there was something special between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Single Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Twilight fic, but since the moment I read the books, I was hooked. I hope you like this!
> 
> Written for Dragonsinger

 

 

It was 1921. Warren G. Harding had just become President. The US had formally declared an end to the Great War. And Albert Einstein won the Nobel prize for Physics. 

None of that means anything to me really. 1921 was the year that my beloved Esme was born to me. She had, of course, been born 26 years earlier, in 1892, but it was in 1912 that I stole her remaining life and turned her into one of us.

I had met her ten years earlier, in a small town outside of Columbus. Aged only 16, she was already beautiful. Her hair was much the same color as it is now, but her eyes were a warm brown color, so different to the cold, golden eyes that now characterize my family. She was brave as well. Despite a broken leg, she didn't cry once, maintaining a look of defiance, as though she blamed the tree for her fall. We were never left alone, of course, but for one moment while I was setting the break, she looked into my eyes and we connected. In that instance, I could see everything that ever could be between us. But I pulled myself away from her gaze. It was never meant to be. Or so I believed at that time.

But fate intervened, and in 1921 she went through the most horrific experience any parent can suffer. The loss of her newborn son drove her insane and, standing at the edge of a cliff in her new hometown of Wisconsin, she made the choice to end her life.

She was brought to me at the hospital as a corpse, for her body had ceased moving and she no longer took breath of her own accord. The blood that covered her body, however, smelled fresh, and I knew that she was not entirely gone. As I listened, I could hear the faint beat of a broken heart and knew, without the shadow of a doubt, what I needed to do. 

I wished that I was able to ask her permission before I inflicted this horror upon her, but I remembered the look in her eyes from ten years ago. I may have been deluding myself - granting myself the unspoken acceptance - but at that point, I thought that she would have agreed. Having learned from my mistakes with Edward, I bit her once, as gently as I could, sinking my poisonous teeth into the soft skin of her neck.

As the poison took a hold, I swept her into my arms and ran.

She tells me now that she barely recalls the pain, but I am sure that my son would tell me she is lying. She also tells me that, had I been able to ask, she would have gladly accepted the chance to become Mrs Carlisle Cullen. Again, I am not convinced of her argument here, but I cannot change what has happened. And, knowing the life we have had - and will continue to have - together, I would not change a moment of our lives.

 


End file.
